Computer software applications are conventionally developed or structured such that the database component of an application is typically independently constructed and structured either in advance of or in concert with the programming of an application interface and application processing layer. To the extent either database changes are required or made, or changes are made to an application or the user interface (which impacts the other component), a separate coding change is required to conform the components of the overall application. Ties between the application layer and the database are performed by programming database calls from the application to the database. These coding of these calls on a field-by-field basis is time consuming and is typically manually performed in traditional development environments. This process requires a programmer to first identify the information that is called with respect to one or more calls or functions on an application page, then examine the database table contents and other information structures and identify the appropriate database fields, then write the appropriate database call to facilitate a retrieval from or updating of information to the database environment and the application page.
Rapid development utilities have been developed to assist developers in both instances. In the case of database development tools, there are conventional tools that provide, among others things visual development relationship views, functional components libraries, code libraries, project management file structures and other reusable object libraries. Similarly, on the application side, a wide variety of tools and toolsets exist, such as Visual Studio and Visual InterDev (which are commercially available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.), that provide similar tools along with graphical editing and style sheet tools. What is needed is a tool or other implementation of program code that provide a contextual database infused real time, visual, integrated database and application development environment.